mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Jokermingo0044
Jokermingo0044 is the person responsible for building the Diarrhea Death Stars I and II, and is a very diabolical adversary of Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary and Radar Overseer Scotty. He is the master behind the string of deadly attacks against the allied TTS voices. Origin Jokermingo's past is unknown. Some assume he was an architectural guru, which explains his unique design of the Diarrhea Death Star. He was also believed to be a Criminal Mastermind, following the acts of the infamous Joker ''from 'The Dark Knight. 'Along with his Diarrhea Death Star, he has also assembled a battalion of Diarrhea Soldiers, for Galactic Domination. Jokermingo is the evil clone of YouTube user Domingo0022, who is leading a squadron of ROFL Marines against his universal conquest. They have been at war for quite some time, and won't stop until one of them is dead. Construction of The First Diarrhea Death Star In the beginning, Jokermingo ordered Satan, who in turn ordered his right hand man, the Devil's Hell Star, to begin work on constructing a weapon of mass destruction, which they would later call, the Diarrhea Death Star. The DDS is a space station that is home to the man himself, as well as several War Mongers from different planets. One of them is a senator who gave the coordinates of Earth to the forces of Hell. The DDS has been the cause of Earth's annihilation, as well as the death of over 9,000 ROFL Marines and personnel. When Earth was destroyed, the survivors were evacuated to the TB101 Space Station, where Microsoft Sam and the rest of the TTS Voices were waiting. However, Microsoft Sam was able to rig the Diarrhea Death Star to be destroyed if it ever fired it's laser again. It tried to fire on the ThunderBirds101 TV Space Station, but it exploded in a blinding supernova that could be seen from millions of miles away. The Devil's Hell Star, Satan, Aliensoft Sam, and the Angry German Kid all perished aboard the DDS. However, the threat was extremely far from over. Jokermingo first appeared as himself in the video on the bottom right, during the construction of the 2nd Diarrhea Death Star. After the events of the footage, Jokermingo began his work constructing a second weapon of mass destruction, the Diarrhea Death Star II. Attack on the 2nd Diarrhea Death Star thumb|266px|right|Jokermingo in his first appearance.Retaliation was at hand, so, Microsoft Sam and Domingo0022 lead an all-out assault against Jokermingo's Diarrhea Forces. After an epic battle, Microsoft Sam flew his X-Diarrhea-Wing Fighter into the core of the 2nd Diarrhea Death Star, along with Microsoft Mike. Together, they destroyed the core, which sparked an extremely destructive chain reaction, destroying the 2nd Diarrhea Death Star and killing Jokermingo0044 in a fiery explosion. Zombiemingo0088 Unfortunately, the war wasn't even over after Jokermingo's demise. Astral Spirits gave Jokermingo a second chance to destroy Domingo and his ROFL Empire once and for all. Thus, Zombiemingo0088 was born, and the war raged on. Earth 2 was constructed after Domingo's Information Robots designed technology that allowed them to colonize and rebuild fallen planets, shortly after the Earth's destruction. Mankind was at an all-time high, and the population was gradually blooming to perfection. However, it was until Domingo learned that Jokermingo was still alive that caused all hope for peace to dissipate. On December 5th, 2009, a new enemy clone was revealed, Arsemingo0011. Little is known about him, other than the fact he commands a corrupted Information robot platoon. Additionally, shortly after Jokermingo0044's demise, Linux Anna unearthed the Diarrhea Death Star assembly instructions, where they had been left behind inside a random potato in Hell. She has then decided to avenge his death via construction of a new superweapon, the Diarrhea Death Star: Low-Budget Edition. However, this attempt epically failed. The Death of Zombiemingo0088 In Season 7, Episode 4 of Thunderbirds101's Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors, Emergencyranger88 managed to arm a damage OMG_BRB_ICECREAM_TRUCK Laser Cannon to destroy the Diarreah Star III, IV and V, killing Zombiemingo0088 as well as many other importent diarreah personnel. The War was thought to finally have been won, but there was still a large amount of the late Zombiemingo's Diarreah Forces out in the far reaches of space. The attack on Earth was repelled by Domingo0022's ROFL Marines, and once more, the good guys prevailed . . . for now. 2010 Domingo0022 feared the year of 2010 would be just like the previous, only much worse. However, 2010 saw only a few shakers in relation to major conflicts. In March 2010, Jokermingo and Arsemingo were revived and place a bomb to destroy the TB76 TV HQ labs, Sam and Mike went to the TB76 Studios in Scotland to film a hate video of Jokermingo. Jokermingo was so humiliated that he exploded of shock. Seconds later, Arsemingo came in and he reveled his true form by Communist Rolling Sam and Mike. Mike was so humiliated that he had such a fit that when he exploded, Arsemingo was destroyed. 2011 2011 has seen no major events in relation to the war. The Continuing War The Galactic War began in mid-2009, and is still raging on right now. Will this war be won? Stay tuned for future YouTube installments! Timeline of The Galactic War List of events that have changed the war's outcome : 'July 1st, 2009 - Construction of The Diarrhea Death Star in Hell, beginning of The Galactic War.' 'August 9th, 2009 - Destruction of Earth by the hands of the Diarrhea Death Star.' 'September 9th, 2009 - Jokermingo0044 reveals himself. ''' September 21st, 2009 - Domingo's Forces attack The Diarrhea Death Star II, death of Jokermingo, and Diarrhea Death Star II destroyed. Late September 2009 - Linux Anna begins plans for world domination, Diarrhea Death Star: Low-Budget Edition constructed. Early October 2009 - Diarrhea Death Star: Low-Budget Edition epically fails and is destroyed. October 2nd, 2009 - Zombiemingo0088 revealed. '' Diarrhea Death Stars III and IV created.'' Mid-October 2009 - Domingo's house invaded by Zombiemingo's forces, supposed death of Domingo. '' ''Late October 2009 - Rise of the Tux Clones, Earth 2 invaded by Zombiemingo0088. November 2nd, 2009 - Scotty's balls shot off . . . again, construction of The Justin Bieber Sonar Cannon. Early December 2009 - Diarrhea Death Star V created, Domingo revealed to be alive. Arsemingo0011 revealed. '' ''Early December 2009 - Thunderbirds76 TV Headquarters Destroyed by Arsemingo0011 Early December 2009 - Jake TV Office Building destroyed by The Diarrhea Death Star V, The Mutant Penguin Storm returns to the United States. Late December 2009 - EmerrgencyRanger88 destroys Diarrhea Death Stars III, IV and V, killing Zombiemingo0088 and Arsemingo0011. Late December 2009 - Diarrhea Soldiers repelled from Earth 2, Domingo's ROFL Marines claim victory. Early January 2010 - The (supposed) death of Linux Anna. '' ''Mid March 2010 - Jokermingo and Arsemingo revived destroying the Thunderbirds76 TV Headquarters labs but destroyed after hate videos being made about them. March 27, 2010 - Radar Overseer Scotty executed by Microsoft Sam, replaced by Radar Overseer Alex. '' ''April 16, 2010 - Linux Anna executed by RorytheRetrokid, Tux Clones fight on. Surrender proven to be false. ''June 2010 - Tux Clones form company, Tux Clones Inc. '' Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Speakonia Category:Clones Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable